


2 bears and a penguin (drabbles)

by jjokkomi



Series: eventually (i fall into you): future drabbles/oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: future drabbles from the eventually (i fall into you) universe, featuring baby bears and a baby penguin





	1. legos & baby dolls

**Author's Note:**

> a fathers day drabble with jongin and his boys uwu

Jongin counts to ten out loud, going at a ridiculously slow pace as he keeps his eyes shut. He could probably end up falling asleep like this, but then Jiwoon would be so sad that he didn’t come and find him. The four-year-old somehow learned how to play hide and seek after his last sleep over with Seungsoo and Jongin can only oblige when the boy asked if they could play while Kyungsoo went grocery shopping with Jiwon.

He’s not sure Jiseok really understands what’s going on, the one year old being dragged along to hide by his big brother most likely. Jiseok would probably rather be playing with the new baby doll he got for his birthday from his grandpa’s. Jiwoon is very persistent though and well, Jiseok trails after his brother adoringly.

“Ten! Ready or not here I come,” he calls out as he opens his eyes, letting out a tiny sigh as he moves to sit up.

He nearly laughs when he sees movement behind the curtains, two sets of feet poking out. Jiwoon is telling Jiseok to be really quiet, who in return giggles. Jongin smiles at his boys, shaking his head as he looks around.

“Wonder where Jiwoon and Jiseok went,” he calls out, turning away from where his sons are obviously hiding and going to search behind the couch. He smiles hearing the two boys start to giggle, pretending to go look in the closet door near the front door.

He does some more fake searching for a reasonable amount of time before he decides to finally go back towards the curtains. He almost laughs listening to Jiseok babble to his big brother, who is shushing him. Jongin grabs the curtain and pulls it back quickly, letting out a _boo_ as they come into view. Jiwoon finds it hilarious, Jiseok however, startles, eyes looking watery as he starts to quietly whine.

“Aw, baby, papa didn’t mean to scare you,” he soothes, immediately crouching down and pulling the boy into a hug as he sits on the floor.

“He’s sad because he thinks we lost the game,” Jiwoon rushes out, which could very well be true, but he doubts Jiseok really understands what they’re even doing.

Jiseok sniffles as he moves to sit in his lap, holding onto his baby doll tightly. Jongin kisses the top of his head and rubs the one-year old’s arms, smiling when Jiseok calms down and moves to stand up.

“Baby,” Jiseok informs him, holding the doll out towards him and giving him an expectant look.

Jongin doesn’t understand what the boy wants from him, but he slowly grabs the doll, watching as Jiseok rushes over to the play area in the corner and starts looking for something.

“Papa let’s play again! I know a _really_ good hiding spot!” Jiwoon rushes out, tugging on his arm impatiently.

“Jiseok wants to play something else really quick, okay?” he replies, which has Jiwoon letting out a dramatic sigh as he nods his head, shoulders slumping as he goes and decides he wants to play with his legos while he waits.

Jongin turns his attention back to Jiseok who has returned with the little blanket that came with the doll, holding it out to him and then moving to sit down. Now that he has somewhat of an idea what the boy wants he sets the doll down on the blanket and swaddles it, handing it back to Jiseok who smiles and clutches it to his chest happily.

“Baby,” Jiseok says contently, making him smile at how happy he looks with his little doll.

“My baby,” Jongin replies, reaching over and scooping Jiseok up, who giggles in response and burrows underneath his chin. Jongin kisses his chubby cheeks before letting him go, watching as Jiseok rushes over towards Jiwoon and holds out his baby doll.

“I don’t wanna play with your doll,” Jiwoon declines, making Jiseok pout a little before moving to sit down next to his brother. “I’m gonna make a toy for your baby,” he states sternly, concentrating on stacking his legos together so they make a weird looking block.

Jiseok watches him before going back to looking at his doll, taking the blanket off and then putting it on the floor. He lays the baby down on top of it before rushing off to find something else. Jiseok rushes back to his baby with his sippy cup, attempting to feed the doll with it. Jongin sighs before he gets up and grabs his phone, checking the time and seeing its almost lunch.

He’s pretty hungry himself but Kyungsoo is supposed to be bringing lunch along with all the groceries he’s probably bought. Knowing he can’t wait he goes in search for something light to snack on in the kitchen, immediately being followed, the sound of Jiseok’s little feet hitting the tile of the kitchen.

When the boy whines he looks down, sighing as he reaches and picks him up. He looks through the pantry and settles with some fruit snacks to share with Jiseok who opens his mouth as soon as he gets the thing open. He plops one in his mouth before going to the living room, Jiwoon spotting him and rushing over.

“Can I have one papa?” Jiwoon asks, reaching over and putting his hand out expectantly.

Jongin drops a couple of the snacks in his hand and watches him beam before going back to his legos. Jiseok stays in his lap as he sits on the couch, chewing on his snack before opening his mouth for another. Jongin complies and saves three more for Jiseok who slowly works on one at a time.

When he’s done Jiseok crawls off his lap and off the couch, going back to his baby doll and immediately picking it up. He wobbles his way over towards Jiwoon who is calling him over to show him his lego toy he made for the doll. Jiseok doesn’t look that impressed but takes it when his brother hands it over, holding it in his hand, not doing much else.

Jiwoon lets out a sigh before getting up and going to collect some more legos from his bucket to build something else. Jongin walks over when Jiwoon calls for help to build a house for the baby. He stacks some blue colored blocks before handing it over to Jiwoon who boldly tells him he wants it to be red.

“I like _blue_ ,” he replies sternly, which has Jiwoon sighing dramatically as he nods his head.

“Okay,” Jiwoon mumbles, looking over at Jiseok who is patting his baby’s head. “Jiseok ah, do you like blue or red?” he questions seriously, causing the boy to look up.

 “Baby,” Jiseok hugs his doll in response, giving Jiwoon a pout as he clutches the doll to his chest.

“I don’t _want_ your baby,” Jiwoon groans out, shaking his head before throwing his hands up. “Fine! It can be blue,” the boy huffs out, looking frustrated as he continues to stack the blue and red legos.

“Jiwoon, he’s still a baby, he doesn’t understand,” he sighs out, shaking his head and ruffling Jiwoon’s hair who whines and swats his hand away.

“ _But papa_ ,” Jiwoon protests, immediately stopping when they hear the front door open.

Jongin gets up as Jiseok rushes over towards the front door, abandoning his doll in the process. He immediately spots the boy hugging his sister who hugs him back, handing him a cookie she has in her hands.

“It was a free sample, the lady insisted I give her one,” Kyungsoo explains, passing by the twins and heading to the kitchen with the bags of groceries.

“Alright, you two go to the living room,” he tells the twins, shooing them in that direction but Jiwon just looks up at him and giggles, shaking her head. “Go on,” he states sternly, getting hugged instead.

“Up,” Jiwon states, putting her arms up expectantly making him sigh as he shakes his head no.

“Papa has to get the food,” he explains, pointing out towards the mini van and getting a pout from Jiwon who starts to wiggle her fingers. “Not now, go with daddy,” he comments, turning her around and getting a dramatic whine for it.

“C’mon,” Kyungsoo calls out, coming over and picking her off the floor when she sits there in protest, making him roll his eyes. “Let’s sit you down for lunch before you get crankier,” Kyungsoo mumbles, walking her into the kitchen to put her in her highchair.

Jongin goes out to the car, turning around when he hears someone yell at him to wait. He raises a brow as Jiwoon who rushes over towards him, shoes on the wrong feet with no socks on top of it.

“I wanna help!” Jiwoon explains, looking up at him with a smile.

“Alright,” he replies, letting Jiwoon hold his hand as he walks over towards the back of the van.

He opens up the trunk and starts looking at the bags, trying to find one light enough for the boy that he won’t drop. He settles with the bag of bread, handing it to him and watching as he rushes back to the house, walking awkwardly with his shoes on the wrong feet, making him laugh. He grabs some more bags, carrying them over to the house and moving to put them down in the kitchen.

Kyungsoo already has the twins set in their high chairs, bibs around their necks as they eat something that looks like ravioli. Jiseok already has sauce all over his face and hands, making his sippy cup messy as he reaches for it to take a sip. Jongin has to rush after Jiwoon who is still insistent on helping, having to find him another lighter bag and thankfully he’s able to carry the rest of the groceries back to the kitchen.

“Daddy I helped!” Jiwoon shouts, rushing up to Kyungsoo and handing him the bag of veggies.

“You’re so sweet,” Kyungsoo coos, reaching down to give the boy a big kiss on the cheek that has Jiwoon beaming. “Go wash your hands and then sit down. Daddy will get you lunch, okay?”

Jiwoon nods his head before going towards the bathroom. Jongin moves to help unpack the groceries, putting things in the pantry quickly because he’s starving and wants lunch too. He’s totally not jealous when Kyungsoo hands Jiwoon a plate of fried chicken and potato wedges, feeling his stomach grumble loudly.

“Are _you_ hungry?” Kyungsoo questions, making him turn to give his husband a little glare as he puts the boxes of graham crackers in the pantry.

“What gave that away?” he questions grumpily, sighing when Kyungsoo hugs him from behind.

“You can go eat. I’ll finish up. Besides, you never put them away properly,” Kyungsoo tells him, standing on his tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“How is there a wrong way to put away groceries?” he questions, getting an exasperated look from his husband.

“The canned food goes on the second shelf and you always put it on the third where I can’t reach,” Kyungsoo informs him.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so short,” he replies easily, smiling when his husband gives him a glare.

“I’m going to make you sleep with Jiwoon,” Kyungsoo threatens, making him roll his eyes.

“He doesn’t snore as loud as you. So that wouldn’t be so bad,” he replies, laughing when Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out discreetly where the kids can’t see and learn to mimick. “Besides, you’ll just drag me back to bed when you want me to snuggle with you,” he calls out as he sits at the table, stealing the ketchup bottle from near Jiwoon.

“I don’t snore,” Jiwoon argues stubbornly, huffing as he dips his fries in his pile of ketchup that looks way too big to be wasted.

“Sure bud,” he replies, grabbing his chicken and taking a bite. “Make sure you pick up your legos when you’re done eating,” he tells him, not wanting his feet to go through the pain of stepping on them again.

“Yes sir,” Jiwoon replies, nodding his head and stuffing his face with fries. “Can we swim in the pool later?” he questions, giving him puppy dog eyes that he’s so great at making. “Please papa?”

“Why can’t you swim in the tub?” he questions, getting an exasperated look from the boy.

“Papa that’s _not_ a pool.”

“Yeah papa, it’s not a pool,” Kyungsoo agrees, coming down to finally sit with them to eat. “After we finish cleaning the house we can have a picnic outside for dinner and you can play in the pool then, okay?”

Jiwoon eagerly nods his head, continuing to eat his food at the promise of swimming later. Jongin watches him, reaching over and ruffling his hair when his nose twitches as he takes a bite of the pickled radish Kyungsoo tries letting him taste. He hands him his cup, letting him sip on his lemonade before handing it back.

When he notices little specks of food in the cup he suppresses a sigh, wondering at what age he can properly share his drinks with the boy without being grossed out at the aftermath.

 


	2. rice cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jiwoon eats some rice cereal and hits jongin in the eye

Jongin quickly plops a yogurt drop on his tongue, the blueberry taste being light as it slowly melts. Jiwoon smacks his lips as he eats his own, looking up at him with wide eyes when he takes another out of the package. The eight-month-old opens his mouth, making him smile as he moves to plop the treat in for him. Jiwoon claps his hands excitedly when he takes another out, making him laugh.

“You’re going to ruin his appetite if you keep feeding him those,” Kyungsoo scolds him, making him twitch and hurriedly plop the treat in his own mouth again.

Jiwoon whines and wiggles in his spot, wanting more so he takes a peek and sees Kyungsoo is busy mixing the rice cereal for Jiwoon’s lunch. While he’s distracted he takes out another one and gives it to his son, who opens his mouth and smiles as he sucks on the treat.

While he’s content enough he gets up and goes to put the snack away, keeping an eye on Jiwoon who moves to grab his phone which he left on the floor. He curses under his breath, rushing over and groaning when he’s too late and Jiwoon is sticking the phone in his mouth.

“ _Jiwoon_ ,” he groans, reaching down and prying his phone away from the boy who looks crestfallen, starting to pout and make little hiccuping noises just as he starts to _cry_.

Jongin sighs, looking over towards the kitchen where Kyungsoo is giving him yet another scolding look, probably getting ready to start bickering at him when the microwave goes off. Jongin lets out a breath of relief, moving to sit back down and reaching over to sit Jiwoon in his lap as he whines and kicks his legs out.

“You can’t play with papa’s phone,” he comments, kissing the boy on the cheek and wiping the slobber off his phone onto his sweatpants.

He unlocks it and goes towards his camera app, turning the front facing camera on and watching as Jiwoon goes wide eyed, leaning forward and trying to grab the phone. He pulls it away, snapping a quick picture of Jiwoon before moving to send it to his sisters and mom. He snaps a couple of more, making a face that has Jiwoon giggling and quickly getting him smiling.

He looks through the pictures, Jiwoon constantly attempting to reach out and steal the phone from him. He can’t help but swoon at how adorable his son looks, setting his phone down and picking him up so he’s facing him, getting a wide-eyed look from the boy.

“You are the most _adorable_ baby on the planet,” he stresses to him, getting giggled at when he brings him forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“Jiwoon’s cereal is ready,” Kyungsoo calls out, making him stand up and carry the boy on his hip over to the kitchen.

Jiwoon whines a little when he sets him down in his high chair, strapping him in securely before putting the bib around his neck. Jiwoon frowns, not being a huge fan of wearing a bib but they learned pretty quickly once he was old enough for baby food that the boy is a messy eater because he tries to dodge the spoon.

“Can you go check on the food I’m heating up for us?” Kyungsoo questions, walking towards Jiwoon with a little yellow bowl and a matching spoon.

Jiwoon spots Kyungsoo and immediately starts wiggling, putting his hands up and making little whines, obviously wanting to be picked up. When Kyungsoo doesn’t oblige Jiwoon kicks his legs and yells, slamming his hands down on the highchair and pouting.

“Don’t be like that,” Kyungsoo scolds him, shaking his head and pulling his chair closer to Jiwoon and stirring his cereal. “You can’t have milk right now. You need to eat your cereal.”

Jongin sighs as he watches Jiwoon continue to sulk, making a face and moving away when Kyungsoo tries to spoon a little bit of cereal into his mouth. He goes and checks on the food in the microwave, stirring around the leftover stir-fry from yesterday afternoon when they went out to eat with Kyungsoo’s grandparents. He pops a shrimp in his mouth and goes to get two bowls for them when he decides its warm enough.

He splits up the food and then brings the bowls to the table, going back to grab two pairs of chopsticks, before moving to grab something to drink. When he comes back with two glasses of apple juice Jiwoon is finally letting Kyungsoo feed him little spoonfuls of the food. Jongin moves to sit at the table, eating his own food and watching as Jiwoon tries to continuously grab the spoon away from Kyungsoo.

When he doesn’t succeed he relents, opening his mouth for the cereal just to keep trying to grab at the spoon again. Jongin watches him eat before grabbing his phone and taking a video when Jiwoon starts putting his hands in his hair, getting it full of the cereal on his hands. Jongin tries not to laugh but ends up snorting which makes Jiwoon giggle at him.

“Don’t encourage him to be messy,” Kyungsoo huffs out, turning and sticking his tongue out at him when he realizes he’s filming.

“Hey, I’m just sitting here,” he replies which has Kyungsoo rolling his eyes.

Jongin stops recording before getting up, walking over and moving to take a picture of Jiwoon while he still has food in his hair. Of course, the baby smiles up at him, wiggling cutely making him completely swoon.

“You really are the cutest baby in the world,” he states sternly, squishing Jiwoon’s cheeks before moving to give him a kiss.

Jiwoon screeches, not appreciating his cheeks being squished before he starts flapping his hands, managing to whack him in the eye. He curses, half glaring at Jiwoon who is laughing at him as he wiggles in his seat.

“He didn’t mean it,” Kyungsoo snickers out, handing him a napkin that he grabs to wipe his face.

His eye waters as he tries to blink his vision clear, hoping he didn’t get any cereal in it. He looks over at Jiwoon who smiles when Kyungsoo gives him another spoonful. Clapping his hands excitedly.

“Sure, cooperate after you injure me,” he comments plainly, giving Jiwoon a look before he hears Kyungsoo’s stomach growl loudly.

He blinks back his surprise, looking down at the omega who blushes, ears turning bright red as he stirs Jiwoon’s food.

“If you’re hungry why didn’t you say something?” he sighs out, shaking his head and moving to go grab the bowl of stir-fry for Kyungsoo.

“I like feeding our baby,” Kyungsoo mumbles, continuing to do just that because he’s the most stubborn omega he’s ever met.

Jongin shakes his head, grabbing the chopsticks and moving to feed Kyungsoo who gives him an embarrassed look but opens his mouth. He smiles around a mouthful of food, giving him an appreciative look before he starts to chew.

“Good boy,” he coos obnoxiously at his mate, who looks completely red in the face as he moves to try and hit him.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo huffs out at him, shaking his head before moving to feed Jiwoon when he starts getting impatient.

When he moves to feed Kyungsoo a shrimp, Jiwoon notices, opening his mouth despite already having food in it. It has him laughing, shaking his head and reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“You can’t have shrimp yet, buddy,” he tells the boy, getting a desperate little wiggle as Jiwoon makes grabby hands at him, letting out a whine. He even goes as far as to push the spoon away when Kyungsoo tries feeding him.

“I think he wants his papa,” Kyungsoo sighs out, setting the bowl down and reaching over to grab his own. “I’m starving too.”

Jongin nods his head, getting up and moving to grab Jiwoon out of his highchair, taking him over towards the kitchen sink to wash off his hands and face. He shakes his head as Jiwoon tries to drink the water, clapping his hands and splashing himself in the face.

“Are you a little bird or a baby?” he questions the boy, turning him around getting a wide-eyed look from Jiwoon who blabbers at him. “Hey, calm down. Talk slower,” he replies, getting more incoherent blabbering. “Alright, I don’t know what you’re saying.”

Jongin carries Jiwoon back to the dining table, seeing Kyungsoo still eating his food. He sits down and attempts to finish eating his own food, having to aim the chopsticks away from Jiwoon who tries to grab them. The eight-month-old grows bored, smacking his lips before letting out a little whine, reaching over for Kyungsoo.

“Did you want to feed him, or should I try giving him a bottle?” he questions, bouncing Jiwoon in his lap who giggles while clapping his hands. He stops when he thinks better of it, not wanting the boy’s stomach to get upset to the point that he throws up.

“I’m really hungry,” Kyungsoo replies slowly, making him nod his head. “If he doesn’t want the bottle I’ll feed him when I’m done.”

“Alright,” he replies, getting up and heading towards the kitchen where he knows Kyungsoo was heating up a bottle earlier.

He grabs it, glad that it’s around room temperature now, knowing Jiwoon hates cold milk. He shows it to the baby who starts wiggling, reaching out for it and letting out a tiny whine. Jongin uncaps it and then moves to hand it over, helping Jiwoon hold his bottle. He’s glad he doesn’t put up a fuss, knowing sometimes Jiwoon prefers Kyungsoo over a bottle. He wants his husband to eat though, so he’s thankful their son isn’t being picky.

He sits down on the couch and lets Jiwoon sit securely in his lap as he eats, kicking his feet out and reaching for his toes when he decides he’s done with his bottle. Jongin stifles a yawn as he turns on the television, realizing Jiwoon won’t be settling for a nap just yet. He puts on something random, knowing he’s bound to fall asleep himself once Jiwoon does. He’s gotten so used to napping when Jiwoon does, it’s a little ridiculous. Especially when he’s at work and he starts getting sleepy.

He startles when he feels a dip in the couch, Kyungsoo snuggling up to his side, looking completely content. He puts his arm around his husband, letting him practically sit in his lap along with Jiwoon who crawls across his lap and hits him in crotch in the process making him groan.

“Don’t do that to papa, then you’ll never get a little brother or sister,” Kyungsoo lightly scolds Jiwoon who just yawns in response, holding his arms out for Kyungsoo who just sighs and moves to lie him down on his chest to get him down for his nap.

“I’m glad that’s where your priorities are,” Jongin groans out, eyeing his son who is already drooling on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, knocked out for his nap.

“Well I can’t very well make sure you’re okay _properly_ when our baby is tired,” Kyungsoo replies, rubbing a hand on Jiwoon’s back when the boy burps in his sleep.

“You could go put him down in his crib, that’s what your grandpa paid a ridiculous amount of money for. So we could _use_ it,” he replies tiredly, getting a little glare as Kyungsoo tightens his grip on their son. He barely puts Jiwoon in his crib, constantly letting him sleep in their bed with them or just holding him like he is now.

“He sleeps better when I hold him,” Kyungsoo dismisses, shaking his head and grabbing the small throw blanket at the end of the couch and covering Jiwoon and himself up with it.

Jongin lets out another sigh, shaking his head and suppressing a smile when Kyungsoo starts picking dried up cereal out of Jiwoon’s black hair. He stifles a yawn, scooting closer and resting his head on Kyungsoo’s other shoulder, closing his eyes and getting himself comfortable, smiling contently when he feels a hand playing in his hair.

“Do you think Jiwoon will snore when he gets older?” Kyungsoo questions, making him frown.

“God, I hope not,” he mutters, not wanting to even think about the possibility of two people in his bed snoring. He’s not sure his ear plugs would work then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted some baby jiwoon bc he is PRECIOUS


	3. airplanes and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoon and his first plane ride

Kyungsoo gently bounces Jiwoon in his lap, the one-year old giggling as he watches Jongin put one of their carry-on bags in the overheard, playing peekaboo at the same time with the boy. It has him smiling, thinking Jiwoon’s laugh is the most _adorable_ thing he’s ever heard. He tightens his grip on the boy when he tries getting out of his lap and reaches for Jongin, whining and holding his arms out.

“Papa will grab you in a little bit,” he tries to soothe, getting a disgruntled whine from the boy who starts to wiggle around.

Kyungsoo frowns, already worried about how Jiwoon would do on a flight and not being soothed by the sudden crankiness. They’re flying to Jeju to spend Christmas at his grandparents house this year and its Jiwoon’s first flight. He knows its only for about an hour, but _still_. Jiwoon can throw some nasty fits when he doesn’t get his way.

He completely blames Jongin and his alpha hardheadedness he passed on to their baby. Jongin is the _most_ hardheaded person he’s ever met and Jiwoon is _completely_ his son in that department. Sometimes Jiwoon will pull a face and look _exactly_ like his papa, freaking him out a little bit. He loves that their baby looks like Jongin, but sometimes it’s a little overwhelming seeing the similarities.

He frowns when Jiwoon whines and starts chewing on his fingers, knowing he’s bound to break a tooth any day now. He can feel the little sucker that’s been giving his baby a hard time, having spent a couple of sleepless nights this week trying to soothe him back to bed in the middle of the night. He reaches for the diaper bag and searches for his teething gel, knowing he doesn’t want to be the person with a screaming baby on the flight.

He sighs in relief when he finds the tube, opening it up and putting a little bit of the gel on his finger before getting Jiwoon to open his mouth. He spreads it on the problem area and tries not to wince when Jiwoon thinks his finger is a teething ring. He lets Jiwoon nibble on his finger before he forgets all about it when Jongin sits down, reaching for the elder and making him pout.

“Fine. Go with your papa. Not like I carried you around for nine months,” he sulks, pouting when Jiwoon snuggles up with Jongin before trying to reach in the elders coat.

Kyungsoo frowns, tilting his head in confusion before he realizes Jongin is hiding something. He lets out a long sigh when Jongin sheepishly pulls out a pacifier, handing it over to Jiwoon who immediately plops it in his mouth and starts sucking. He shakes his head, reaching over and poking Jiwoon in the stomach and watching him squirm as he smiles around his pacifier.

“Your great grandpa is going to be _so_ happy to see you,” he comments, tickling Jiwoon some more and watching him squirm in Jongin’s lap, letting out a loud laugh before squealing and hiding his face.

He reaches over and unzips Jiwoon’s jacket when he sees his cheeks are starting to get flushed, Jongin helping him take it off before handing it over to him. It was snowing on the way into the airport and the last thing he wants is for Jiwoon to get the sniffles during Christmas. It’ll be his first Christmas where he can actually open presents, only being a month-old last year. He can’t wait to see how excited the boy gets when he opens his toys he knows his parents got him.

He folds the coat before setting it in his lap, looking over at Jiwoon who is now standing up in Jongin’s lap, curiously looking at his surroundings. Jiwoon mumbles at Jongin, his brows furrowing as he flaps his arms a bit.

“Yeah, you’re in first class because _someone_ didn’t want to be cheap. Don’t get used to being in a little cocoon. One day you’ll fly economy, I’ll make sure of it.”

“Don’t lie to him,” he scolds, shaking his head and listening attentively to Jiwoon blabber some more at them, being very vocal as he looks around.

The stewardess gives him a happy smile and wave when she passes by, making Jiwoon frown a little before hugging onto Jongin. He pulls away when she leaves, blabbering at Jongin who just nods his head, pretending to be very interested in what Jiwoon is trying to tell him.

“Maybe you can take a nap instead of talking the whole flight,” Jongin suggests, making Jiwoon let out another blabber of nonsense before he sighs, letting out another yawn. He does look ready for a nap, eyes starting to look a little droopy the longer he fights it.

He holds out his arms expectantly and beams when Jiwoon reaches out for him, apparently agreeing on that nap, which is what he was really hoping for. He immediately lets the boy lay down on his chest, hugging onto him and burying his nose in his hair, inhaling deeply because he _loves_ the smell of the baby shampoo.

“Please tell me your grandpa at least didn’t send a _limo_ to pick us up again,” Jongin sighs out, letting out a tiny yawn before reaching over and playing with Jiwoon’s hair a bit before the boy makes a whining noise and turns his head the other way.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, shrugging a little before resting his cheek against the top of Jiwoon’s head, rubbing the boy’s back when he fidgets before going still again.

“I dunno, maybe,” he replies, not really having asked _who_ would be picking them up. He definitely wouldn’t put it past his grandpa to send a limo for them though, considering its what he did the last time they flew out to visit him. Jongin looked so done as he helped them load their bags into the trunk, despite the driver insisting he could do it himself.

They’re the last of his family to arrive, since Jongin wanted to spend time with his mom and sisters before they left. Jiwoon was completely spoiled by his aunts, having gotten a _ridiculous_ number of outfits from them. Jongin seemed alright with it, although called it excessive, as if Jiwoon needs more clothes.

“What’s wrong with being in a limo?” he questions, smiling at the alpha when he gives him an exasperated look.

“You rich boys and your money,” Jongin grumbles, rolling his eyes before letting out a tired sigh.

“If you flag down the stewardess so I can get a drink, I’ll let you use my black card,” he comments, beaming at his husband who, although he rolls his eyes again, flags someone down. After he orders a drink he smiles and leans on the elder, rubbing his cheek against his arm.

“You should probably put him in the bassinet now that he’s asleep,” Jongin comments, making him frown and tighten his grip on Jiwoon.

“I like holding him,” he argues, not _wanting_ to put Jiwoon down. He’s warm and precious and deserves to be sleeping soundly after the rough night he had because of his teeth. He doesn’t want to put him down and ruin his nap and make him cranky the rest of the day. Plus, he really loves holding him while he sleeps, being comforted just having him so close.

Jongin lets out a long sigh but wisely doesn’t argue, leaning against him and resting his eyes, probably going to fall asleep too. Kyungsoo is glad he’s comfortable, enjoying the quiet time because its so rare these days. Jiwoon talks _so_ much now, although, nothing quite understandable, other than _papa_ , which he’s still incredibly jealous over.

He really thought _he_ would be their baby’s first word, but, Jiwoon _adores_ Jongin. The little alpha is constantly trying to mimic everything his papa does. He really is a miniature version of his husband, which is cute at times, but he can already tell that hardheadedness is going to be a pain once he’s older. Although he can be pretty mellow so there’s hope.

Unfortunately for them Jiwoon wakes up thirty minutes into the flight, looking disgruntled as can be as he isn’t allowed to wander down the aisles. Jongin blocks him off and gets the tiniest growl aimed his way before Jiwoon starts to fuss, making him get out a bottle to distract him if anything. Luckily for them it works, unfortunately for Jongin, the boy overeats and ends up spitting up a bit on his jacket, which, is apparently expensive.

“Maybe you shouldn’t buy such expensive clothes,” he comments, getting a glare from Jongin who is trying but failing to clean the milk stain off his black coat.

“Says the guy who owns more sweatpants than a Nike warehouse,” Jongin grumbles, making him flush.

“They’re _comfortable_ ,” he defends, shaking his head at his husband and looking at Jiwoon who is busy staring out the window, eyes wide as can be as he takes in the view. “Can you say clouds?” he questions the one year old, getting a nod from Jiwoon who claps his hands, smiling up at him.

“Don’t lie,” Jongin tells him, reaching over and pinching his cheek and getting an unhappy pout in return.

“Don’t pinch his cheeks,” he scolds, knowing Jiwoon hates it when people do it, even though its _so_ tempting seeing how chubby they are.

“We aren’t in bed, don’t boss me around,” Jongin retorts, making _his_ cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Shut up,” he all but whines, giving his husband a little glare at the smug look he starts sporting, knowing how much an effect he has on him.

Honestly, he may just ask his grandparents if they don’t mind watching Jiwoon for a couple of hours to have some proper alone time with his husband, since it is Christmas and all. The season of _giving_.

“I’m going to use the restroom before we land,” Jongin comments, reaching over and giving him a quick kiss.

“Give papa a kiss,” he tells Jiwoon, watching as the boy blinks up at him before looking at Jongin who is waiting patiently. He smiles watching Jiwoon attempt, because really, his kisses are just him opening his mouth and putting it on your face, leaving you with baby slobber on your cheek.

“Close enough,” Jongin snorts out, ruffling Jiwoon’s hair before getting up and heading towards the restroom, making Jiwoon pout.

“Papa has to go potty,” he informs the boy, getting a mouthful from Jiwoon before he pouts and looks back out the window, remaining calm.

He does good for the rest of the flight, playing with his bear plush along with Jongin, who has gotten a little _too_ good at his papa bear impersonation. Jiwoon finds its hilarious, giggling and continuing to shove the bear in Jongin’s direction when he stops, not even noticing the slight turbulence they have when landing.

Once they get off the plane Jiwoon is all curious looks and pointing out things in the airport, spotting someone with an ice cream cup and immediately wanting to be let down in search of it. Kyungsoo looks over at Jongin who is frowning a bit, already looking ready to deny him the cold treat.

“But he did so well,” he argues when Jongin looks ready to say no. “Right baby? You didn’t even cry,” he boasts, kissing Jiwoon who whines, still focused on the Baskin Robbins across from them that just so happens to have giant ice cream stickers on their windows, alerting Jiwoon to what they sell. “Say _please_ papa,” he begs, looking over at Jongin with a pout and beaming when Jongin starts to flush.

“You two are the only people I know who will eat ice cream when it’s _snowing_ outside,” Jongin grumbles, shaking his head as he searches his coat for his wallet and starts heading towards the shop.

Kyungsoo smiles triumphantly, bouncing Jiwoon a bit as he moves to follow Jongin, craving the blueberry cheese cake flavor, glad his pout still works on the alpha and laughing as Jiwoon starts excitedly clapping his hands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jiwoon is adorable and yall are gonna KNOW


	4. revenge of the sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin has a cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not 100% what yall asked for but i wrote something so ? jaksldjakl

Kyungsoo goes about cleaning the dishes as silently as possible, not wanting to wake Jongin up from his nap. The alpha has a really bad sinus infection, so he’s been bed ridden the past couple of days. Jiwoon is with Seungsoo, so he doesn’t catch it and he can help Jongin get better without worrying about their baby. He’s pretty sure Jongin caught the initial cold from _him_ , but the alpha was stubborn enough to not stay home when he started getting a cough, refusing to even rest when he started sounding nasally, which Kyungsoo will contribute to him currently looking like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer in bed right now, miserable.

He frowns a little when he hears a sniffle, watching Jongin drag himself into the kitchen with a blanket around himself. Kyungsoo really has to try and hide his smile, seeing Jongin so pouty and acting completely dependent on him is really cute, even if the snot that he sneezes out is disgusting.

“Why are you not lying in bed with me?” Jongin whines out, making him grunt a little as the alpha puts almost all his weight onto him as he leans against his back.

“I thought you were sleeping,” he replies honestly, turning and reaching to feel the elder’s forehead.

He doesn’t feel as hot anymore, so hopefully his fever is broken and he’ll start feeling a whole lot better. It’s been about a day since he’s been on his antibiotics so he shouldn’t be contagious anymore but, he’s so _needy_. Kyungsoo has never seen him so needy, except when he’s having a rut but that’s different. This Jongin wants all his attention and growls at him when he tries to get up to use the restroom.

“That doesn’t mean you can leave,” Jongin grumbles, burying his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder making him sigh.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, rubbing Jongin’s back and turning him back around and starting to lead him towards the bedroom because he should be resting. “C’mon big boy,” he states, pushing him along and getting an agitated growl from the alpha.

“Can you make soup for lunch?” Jongin questions, sounding all nasally and _cute_.

“Jonginnie, it’s _four_ _thirty_ ,” he says with a sigh, shaking his head and continuing to lead him back to bed. Even with the broken fever he’s apparently still delirious.

“Did I eat lunch?” Jongin questions, turning and giving him a horribly confused look. “Where’s Jiwoon?”

“You ate some soup. Jiwoon is still with hyung,” he answers, getting Jongin back into bed and then climbing in himself.

He sighs as Jongin moves to scoot closer to him, lying his head down on his chest and letting out a pathetic little whine. Kyungsoo threads his fingers through the elder’s hair, humming lowly and flaring out his scent to try and soothe him because he seems agitated. When he sniffles before sneezing, he winces, reaching over for the tissues and making Jongin sit up so he can blow his nose properly.

“Can I sue my immune system?” Jongin questions tiredly before going back to lying down on him.

“I don’t think so,” he replies, laughing a little when Jongin starts to rub his cheek against his sweater. “You cold?” he questions, holding onto the alpha and smiling.

“You smell good,” Jongin replies, grabbing his hand and putting in on his head expectantly making him roll his eyes before he starts to play with his hair again. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” he replies, watching Jongin smile and tiredly before cracking an eye open and looking at him.

“Pretty.”

“You really are delirious,” he sighs out, shaking his head and flinching a little when Jongin quickly moves to sit up.

“No, I always think you’re pretty,” Jongin argues, sniffling before going into a coughing fit.

Kyungsoo frowns and reaches for the glass of water sitting on their nightstand and making Jongin drink once he’s calmed down. The alpha groans a little before curling up against his side and letting out a pathetic whine. Kyungsoo sighs before getting up and going to grab the thermometer to make sure his fever is still gone. If it is he can get Jiwoon home sooner rather than later. 

“Open up,” he calls, watching as Jongin cracks and eye open before complying, lying there patiently and looking curious as it beeps.

Kyungsoo pulls it away and looks it over, smiling happily seeing his temperature is back to normal. He shows Jongin who looks proud of himself before burrowing back under the blankets. He moves to set it back down on the nightstand before lying down next to Jongin, honestly kind of tired himself. He needs to call Seungsoo soon and check up on Jiwoon, although he’s sure the two-year-old is fine. He really needs to check on Seungsoo.

“When is Jiwoon coming home?” Jongin pesters, tugging on his arm impatiently when he doesn’t reply right away.

“Later tonight if you feel better,” he replies, knowing Seungsoo is probably _ready_ to get the two-year-old out of his house.

Jiwoon is very into his terrible twos and although he’s mostly relaxed and sweet, he can be a _nightmare_ when he’s had the right amount of sugar and no nap. He’s pretty sure Jongin has been filling his head with “fun” things to do when he goes over to Seungsoo’s house because yesterday his brother asked him how he knew what the garbage disposal was but wouldn’t elaborate further.

“Hm, he can annoy Seungsoo for another night,” Jongin replies, sneezing afterwards before groaning and moving to sit up.

“How do you know he’s annoying him?” he questions suspiciously, getting a half shrug from Jongin.

“He’s my son why would he not be?” Jongin fires back, sounding a lot more like himself which is good. Although he loves him being clingy, it’s nice to hear him start giving him snarky remarks.

“Our son,” he corrects, smiling when Jongin turns and leans forward like he’s going to kiss him, only to sneeze on his face.

“I hate you,” he whines, shoving Jongin’s head when he has the audacity to laugh at him.

“You sneezed on me before. Now we’re even, babe,” Jongin calls out as he gets up to go wash his face, shivering in disgust.

He may ask Seungsoo to bring Jiwoon back early in hopes he tries to jump on Jongin again when he's napping.

 


	5. glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiseok loves glitter.

Jongin keeps a close eye on Jiseok, pushing the small shopping cart along as he shops for a few things they need in between a real trip to the store, like toilet paper and apparently chocolate chips, according to Jiwoon who refused to eat his pancakes this morning without them. Jongin could only shake his head as Kyungsoo gave him a small list and most of it consisted of things they really could go without. They really need more toilet paper though, so its not like he could say no.

Jiseok was the only one that begged to go with him, so he agreed easily, letting the five-year-old get away from his siblings who were bickering over whose turn it was to watch television in the living room. For a five and eight-year-old they really butt heads a little too much and poor Jiseok is left to go find something else to do.  

Jongin frowns when Jiseok rushes away from him and towards a little section near the beauty products. He sets the basket out of the way as he goes over and gets ready to scold the boy for running away from the cart but stops when he sees that the boy is looking at _glittery_ things. Jiseok _loves_ glitter.

“Jiseok, you’re not supposed to run away in the store,” he sighs out, getting a wide-eyed look from the boy who pouts and reaches out to touch a glittery looking little holiday package with little polar bears, penguins and a reindeer on the plastic wrapping around what appears to be lip balm.

“Papa, its _pretty_ ,” Jiseok tells him, too distracted to get all pouty over being scolded.

Jongin suppresses a sigh at the little look Jiseok sends his way before going back to staring at the package. He really isn’t equipped to tell Jiseok _no_ when he looks so much like Kyungsoo. He picks up the one Jiseok is eyeing and looks at the price, seeing it’s a little ridiculous for some lip balm but how is he supposed to tell his baby that?

“ _Please_ papa,” Jiseok questions him, looking so hopeful that Jongin can only comply and stick it in the cart, getting an excited squeal in response as Jiseok rushes over and hugs onto his legs.

“C’mon before you find something else,” he sighs out, shaking his head as Jiseok attempts to climb into the basket so he can sit with his present but he’s entirely too short to pull it off on his own.

“Can we get daddy one too?” Jiseok questions, looking up at him worriedly now.

“Daddy already has enough glitter,” he replies calmly, not wanting to spend more money on random glittery objects than on the actual toilet paper he needs to remember not to forget.

“But papa,” Jiseok grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking when he gives him a stern look. Jiseok doesn’t bug him anymore, deciding to hold onto the package and look at all the designs.

Jiseok looks like he wants to cry when he has to gently pry it out of his hands so the cashier can ring it up, having to quickly hand it back before he actually does shed tears because he wouldn’t put it past him. When he’s done, they head out to the car, moving quickly since the wind is blowing a little too much for his liking. He buckles Jiseok up and then helps him actually open up the package, laughing as the boy wiggles a little.

“Which one?” he questions, watching as Jiseok contemplates it really hard before pointing towards the penguin.

He takes it out and undoes the cap, lightly pressing it against Jiseok’s lips and watching as he smiles. It’s really just some expensive chapstick, not even having enough glitter in it to make Jiseok’s lips are shimmery.  He hopes Jiseok doesn’t mind when later on though, really hoping he didn’t just waste money on something the boy isn’t going to actually use.

“You have to use the bear,” Jiseok informs him, reaching for it and uncapping it for him.

Jongin sighs and lets Jiseok attempt to put the chapstick on him, getting a little on his nose and even on his chin a little before he giggles.

“Papa you look pretty,” Jiseok compliments, beaming proudly at his handiwork. Jongin is glad at least it isn’t lipstick other wise he’d probably look like a mess.

Jongin leans over and gives him a kiss on his cheek that has the toddler smiling happily before he moves to close the door so they can get back home. Hopefully the other two don’t get jealous, otherwise he’ll never hear the end of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe little jiseok is too precious he deserved his own little drabble ;;


	6. birthday bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin enjoys a birthday breakfast

Someone is whispering, is the first thing Jongin realizes as he slowly finds himself waking up, eyes still closed because if his alarm isn’t waking him up, it can’t be _that_ late yet. There are two people whispering, tiny voices arguing with one another that Jongin realizes are Jiseok and Jiwoon. He tries not to move, instead paying close attention to what his boys are doing in his room this early in the morning.

“Just poke him on the nose,” he hears Jiwoon whisper, not so quietly, to Jiseok who is probably the one closest to him on the bed.

“But daddy said not to wake papa up yet,” Jiseok replies, sounding nervous and he realizes what a horrible influence Jiwoon is on him when the eight-year-old talks again.

“Don’t you want to show him your card?” Jiwoon asks, which must be the push Jiseok needs because he feels him move, making him immediately open his eyes and nearly scare Jiseok to death as he jumps with a screech.

“What are you doing?” he questions sternly, moving to sit up when Jiseok jumps on him, nearly knocking his head into his nose.

“Happy birthday papa!” Jiseok yells in his ear before his face is being attacked with kisses form the five-year-old. “Daddy and me made you pancakes! They’re shaped like hearts!” Jiseok informs him, giving him a big hug that he gladly returns, kissing Jiseok on the cheek and looking over at Jiwoon who is sitting at the edge of the bed, looking nervous when Kyungsoo walks into the room.

“I told you two _not_ to wake your papa up,” Kyungsoo scolds lightly, getting a pout from Jiwoon as he gets off the bed to go hug the omega, who is really not cut out to be the hard ass because he melts instantly when Jiwoon says sorry.

“Sorry papa, happy birthday,” Jiwoon apologizes, looking up at Kyungsoo and smiling when he gets a smile from the omega.

“But I wanted to show papa my card. It’s pretty,” Jiseok defends quietly, looking up at him with a huge pout.

“Why don’t you two go help your sister decorate the table for papa’s birthday breakfast?” Kyungsoo questions, ushering Jiwoon out of the room and prying Jiseok from his arms and setting him down. “Jiwon is going to be sad if you don’t help,” he adds on, which makes Jiseok run as fast as his little legs will take him.

Jongin tiredly gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes before he gets up, immediately being pulled into a hug from Kyungsoo.

“I told them to let you sleep,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shaking his head before standing on his tip toes and giving him a good morning kiss. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Jongin replies, eyeing his husband wearily when he doesn’t move to do anything more than just kiss him. He’s honestly a little offended when Kyungsoo only gives him another kiss on the cheek before moving away, way too much space in between them.

“The twins wanted to make you pancakes but Jiwoon _insisted_ you wanted French toast, so I hope you’re hungry,” Kyungsoo shares, actually moving to leave the room so he yanks him back, getting a wide-eyed look from his husband. “What?”

“Seriously? You’re not even going to grope me a little? It’s my _birthday_ ,” he tries hard not to whine out, used to a certain amount of heavy petting from his husband on his birthday. Of course it makes sense that he can’t now, with the kids being old enough to understand its his birthday and wanting to force him awake.

“The kids are really excited about making you breakfast,” Kyungsoo laughs out, making him sigh tiredly. “ _Besides_ , Seungsoo’s indoor pool is finished and he already said he would take the three musketeers for the night. I’m going to do _more_ than just grope you later,” Kyungsoo informs him.

Jongin is about to say something totally not child friendly when he hears someone walk into the room, making him shut his mouth. He frowns when he peeks over Kyungsoo and sees Jiwon sniffling, making him move to go pick her up.

“Why are you crying?” he questions, grabbing the girl from underneath her arms and immediately getting tiny arms wrapped around his shoulders.

“Everyone got to say happy birthday to you but me, I’m _last_ ,” Jiwon says in her tiny voice, sounding so upset and heartbroken over it.

“Princesses are _never_ last,” he tells her, shaking his head and moving to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Daddy hasn’t told me happy birthday yet, so you’re not last,” he lies, getting a frown aimed his way by Kyungsoo who plays along and doesn’t say anything.

“Really?” Jiwon questions, perking up instantly and looking over at Kyungsoo who just shrugs at her. “Happy birthday papa!” she shouts, immediately smiling as he moves to hug onto him again, making him laugh.

“Thank you, baby,” he laughs out, walking out of the room and going towards the kitchen where he smells syrup and chocolate.

The table has one of those tacky plastic covers on it with big lettering spelling out _happy birthday_ along the part that drapes over the table. There’s a banner near the windows that looks so lopsided he’s worried its going to fall down. The table is completely covered in balloons and glitter, several little containers of it on the kitchen counter and he’s really not looking forward to finding it all over the house now.

“Surprise!” Jiseok shouts, jumping up and down as he walks to the table, setting Jiwon down where she goes and joins Jiseok.

“Can we eat now?” Jiwoon questions, making Kyungsoo let out a loud sigh before nodding his head, the kids hurrying to their spots at the table.

His plate already has a stack of heart shaped pancakes on it and a piece of French toast, both completely swimming in syrup, strawberries and chocolate chips on top. He grabs his fork and moves to start eating, wondering if he’s really getting old when it’s a little too much sugar, even for him.

“Papa, can I have some?” Jiwoon questions him, sitting up in his seat and pointing to his chocolate chips. “Please?”

Jongin looks over at Kyungsoo who is distracted with making sure one twin doesn’t have more on their plate than the other and nods his head. Jiwoon really shouldn’t have so much sweets, still in trouble for sitting in the closet for almost ten minutes eating chocolate chips the other day, but Kyungsoo can’t tell him anything on his birthday. Jiwoon beams as he steals a couple from his plate, smiling happily before he grabs his milk.

“I saw that,” Kyungsoo informs him, making Jiwoon sink in his chair and pout, looking over at him sadly.

“It’s just a couple,” he replies, reaching over and handing Jiwoon another and getting his side pinched when Kyungsoo makes his way to their end of the table.

“I don’t understand how neither of you have ever had a cavity,” Kyungsoo says lowly, sitting down and finally serving himself some pancakes and strawberries, looking tired when he gets glitter all over his hands.

“Papa you have to read my card!” Jiseok shouts, getting out of his seat and rushing over to him with it in his hands. “I made it myself. It has blue glitter because blue is your favorite color,” he explains to him, pointing it out to him and giving him an expectant look.

Jongin grabs it from him, trying _really_ hard to figure out what it says, hoping he doesn’t look too confused.

“That’s you and that’s daddy,” Jiseok explains patiently, pointing to some random blobs of blue glitter.

“We look so pretty, right?” he says to Kyungsoo who looks over at the card and immediately nods his head, making Jiseok beam up at them.

“I look prettier though, right?” Kyungsoo says, which makes Jiseok giggle as hides his face from them both, peeking out at him and nodding quickly.

“Your daddy _is_ pretty,” he agrees, making Kyungsoo flush as he tells Jiseok to go finish his breakfast so he can take a bubble bath.

Jongin eats the rest of his food and listens to the twins talk over each other, nodding his head when he gets lost and doesn’t even know what they’re talking about anymore. Jiwoon keeps sneaking chocolate chips off his plate and he chooses to pretend he doesn’t see, trying to actually finish his food. When the twins are done eating Kyungsoo grabs them and takes them to bathe, Jiwoon still sitting at the table and looking at him with a little furrow of his brows.

“Do I have to spend the night with uncle Seungsoo?” Jiwoon questions, and if he weren’t looking forward to sleeping in his king-sized bed with _only_ his husband, he’d probably tell him no.

“Why? I thought you liked uncle Seungsoo?” he questions back, sipping on his lemonade and watching as Jiwoon’s nose scrunches up before he huffs.

“Yesol is _annoying_ ,” Jiwoon informs him, making him want to choke on his drink but wisely forcing himself not to, or Jiwoon will think it’s a valid opinion because he laughed. “I don’t like her.”

“She’s your cousin, be nice,” he replies sternly getting a frown from Jiwoon who sulks and looks at his plate expectantly.

Jongin sighs as he hands him the last chocolate chip, the eight-year-old beaming at him as he eats it up. Jongin should probably not spoil him so much, but, whatever. It’s his birthday, he can do whatever he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesol is seungsoo/joohyuns kid.......idk how many they will have or how they are yet but yeah LOL jiwoon thinks shes annoying oops


	7. waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiseok doesn't like when his papa leaves for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if anyone even remembers me mentioning possibly working on this but yeah i did lol

Jongin tries not to groan when he hears his alarm go off, keeping his eyes shut as he blindly reaches out for his phone. He cracks an eye open and moves to snooze the alarm, knowing exactly how many times he can get away with the extra five minutes before he really needs to get up and go make Jiwoon get out of bed.

He feels tiny feet pressing into his back the more awake he becomes, wincing a little when they start moving. He sighs as he opens his eyes and turns around, spotting Jiseok curled next to Kyungsoo and somehow lying _sideways_ so his feet are kicking at him as he tries to move around.

He sighs as he sits up and rubs at his eyes, wondering why he even bothered thinking a king size bed would be big enough when Jiseok _always_ manages to take up as much space as possible. He’s glad Jiwoon finally grew out of the habit of waking up in the middle of the night and crawling into bed with them once he started school. Jiseok is another story though. Jiwon is his perfect little princess, never climbing into their bed unless she’s sick.

He reaches over and turns off his alarm now that he’s awake, slowly getting out of bed and walking out of the room and down the hallway. Jiwoon needs to get up for school and never makes it an easy task. The boy _hates_ waking up early and almost always throws a fit or cries if he’s too tired. Jongin doesn’t understand how he can sleep so much if left alone.

He quietly enters the boys’ room, shaking his head as he looks at Jiseok’s completely empty bed and goes to Jiwoon. He sits down tiredly and stifles a yawn, reaching over and running his hand through Jiwoon’s hair. The boys nose twitches in his sleep before he grumpily cracks an eye open, spotting him and whining before turning around and pulling his pillow over his head.

“C’mon. If we leave early enough, I’ll stop and get you donut holes,” he compromises, not having stopped at the donut place in a while since he usually reserves it for special occasions, like when Jiwoon has a school recital.

That has Jiwoon sitting up tiredly, rubbing his eyes before just sitting there and looking at him groggily. Jongin smiles watching him just sit there before he lets out a tiny sigh and nods his head. He gets up from the bed and tells him to get ready, going back to his room to do the same. By that time, Kyungsoo is sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, Jiseok still knocked and spread starfish like on the bed.

“Jiwoon is awake,” he tells his husband, who nods his head tiredly before getting up and going to help the boy get ready for school.

Jongin goes and gets his clothes ready, hopping in the shower and rinsing off. When he’s done, he nearly flinches seeing Jiseok standing in the restroom, on the stool and drawing shapes in the fog of the mirror. He clears his throat, watching as Jiseok startles before he looks over at him, beaming as he hops off the stool.

“Good morning papa!” Jiseok greets, running up to him and holding his arms up expectantly.

Jongin sighs, glad he managed to just invest in a robe as he picks him up and carries him to the bedroom. He sets him on the bed and grabs his towel to dry off his hair, drying himself off before putting on his clothes. He’s long since learned to not care about someone walking in on him while he’s changing, with three kids its inevitable. Even more so because Jiseok follows him around all morning until he leaves.

“Can I come with you to work?” Jiseok questions as he gets his socks on, making him sigh sadly.

“You know you can’t go to work with papa,” he replies, getting a heartbreaking pout accompanied by a sniffle.

He sighs as he goes and grabs him from the bed, carrying him to the kitchen where Kyungsoo is giving Jiwon her morning cereal and Jiwoon is already dressed in his uniform, looking like he’s about to fall asleep resting his chin on the table. Jongin sets Jiseok down, directing him in towards his chair.

“Daddy is going to get you cereal,” he comments, hoping he can sneak out the front door without Jiseok noticing and being sad about it.

“But I wanna go with _you_ ,” Jiseok whines, turning around and hugging onto his legs and pouting.

Jongin sighs, looking over at Kyungsoo who has set Jiseok’s favorite bowl down and is looking a lot more awake than he feels.

“Jiseok, papa has to go to work and take hyung to school. You can’t go,” Kyungsoo informs the boy, who starts to sulk as he gets picked up by the omega.

“I’ll be home before you know it,” he comments, moving to give Jiwon a kiss and getting a bright smile from his little girl as she tells him bye.

“C’mon Jiwoon,” he calls out, watching as the little alpha tiredly yawns before dragging himself over to him and holding his hand as he leads him towards the front door.

Kyungsoo follows after him, Jiseok still in his arms looking like he may cry any second now. Jongin feels bad leaving him, but he can’t very well take him to work any time he feels like it. Although he could probably get away with it, he would get no work done. He sighs, grabbing Jiwoon’s backpack and feeling horrible when he hears a sniffle.

“I wanna go with papa,” Jiseok states sadly, moping as Kyungsoo holds onto him.

“I know, but he’ll come home before you know it,” Kyungsoo informs the tiny omega who just sulks.

Jongin frowns a little bit, not wanting to take longer than necessary since he promised Jiwoon donut holes. He sighs yet again as he leans down and gives Jiseok a kiss on the forehead, having a hard time looking away from his sad little pout. He forces himself to though, giving Kyungsoo a kiss and getting tugged by Jiwoon.

“Papa loves you, he’ll be home after work, okay?” he questions Jiseok, getting a sad little nod before he turns around and lets Jiwoon tug him out the door.

“ _Donuts_ ,” Jiwoon huffs out as he drags him towards the van, making him roll his eyes.

He unlocks the car and gets Jiwoon buckled up in his booster seat, setting his backpack down and fixing his name tag for him. Jiwoon kicks his legs, muttering to himself about the donuts before he closes the door, going to the driver’s side and getting ready to take off. He winces when he sees the time, glad that at least he works for his family and they won’t care if he’s late because he promised his son donut holes.

 

\--

 

Jiseok sighs sadly as he looks out the window, wondering where his papa is. Daddy said he would be home in a little bit, so he came to wait for him. He’s pretty sure its been longer than a little bit though. He pouts as he moves to sit down on the window sill, resting his head against the window.

Papa always comes home when daddy says he is, but it is taking too long. He wants to show him his picture he painted today since daddy let them finger paint. He wonders if daddy put it on the fridge, like he said he would or if its still drying. He doesn’t know.

He perks up when he hears a noise, paying attention and beaming when he sees the car pull into their driveway.

“Papa is home!” he shouts, rushing to the door and attempting to open it, but the lock is turned, and he can’t reach. He whines, going back to the window and clapping when he sees his papa get out of the car and then get hyung.

He waves excitedly as papa walks up the driveway, pouting when he doesn’t wave back. He moves and waits near the door, but not close enough that he’ll get hit. He hops in his spot when he sees the lock turn, beaming when he spots his papa.

“Papa, you’re home!” he shouts, rushing over and hugging onto his legs as soon as he can.

Jiwoon moves around him and sets his backpack down before taking off his shoes, running into the house and calling for their daddy. Jiseok lifts his arms up and looks at his papa expectantly, smiling when he gets picked up.

“I missed you lots,” he rushes out, giving his papa a kiss on the cheek before hugging onto him, glad he’s home.

“I missed you lots too. Where’s your daddy?” papa questions him, making him shrug as he hugs onto him.

“I made you a picture!” he rushes out, nearly forgetting about it, he wiggles to get down, running into the kitchen and looking for where daddy left it. “Daddy where’s my picture? I made it for papa!” he whines, tugging on his daddy’s pants and waiting. He whines some more when he gets ignored because papa kisses daddy, stomping his foot to get their attention.

“Daddy! My picture!” he whines, pouting when his daddy tells him to be patient, whatever _that_ means. He sighs, trailing after him as he goes and gets them from the laundry room, beaming when he gets handed his paper and rushing back to where his papa was, only to see him walking to his room.

“Papa!” he shouts, running after him and groaning when he walks too fast. He rushes to catch up, letting out a huff as his papa sits on his bed and starts undoing his tie. “Papa I told you to wait!” he scolds, giving his papa a little glare.

“Since when are you the boss of me mister?” his papa questions, making him shrug and climb up on to the bed, careful not to fold his picture.

“This is for you!” he shouts, handing the picture to his papa and then hugging onto his arm. “Because I missed you.”

“You painted this?” his papa questions, so he nods his head, smiling happily. “I’m going to put it up at work, its so pretty.”

“Really? Can I come with you tomorrow?” he questions, deflating when his papa shakes his head no. He ignores him though, planning on asking anyways when he wakes up. Papa will have plenty of time to change his mind.


	8. a sick baby bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin and jiwon stay home

“The Tylenol is in the bathroom, I already washed the syringe. She needs to take it again at two thirty,” Kyungsoo tells him seriously, so he nods his head, watching as Jiwoon gets his coat tugged on by Jiseok who is extremely excited to go see Santa at the mall.

Jongin however is staying home, with a sick little girl who caught a fever overnight. He really feels bad for her, since she was really looking forward to going but she’s currently down for a nap and Kyungsoo already promised the boys. There’s no backing out right now, Jiwon will just have to go another weekend. Hopefully just him and her so he can get Kyungsoo a present without the younger male knowing.

“I can handle it, seriously,” he replies, grabbing his husband by his shoulders and turning him around as he walks him towards the door before the boys start rioting. “Take them to see Santa and get me a nice gift.”

“Are you sure? I can stay home with her,” Kyungsoo starts pestering, looking worriedly towards the couch where Jiwon is peacefully sleeping, the humidifier on nearby and a blanket covering her up to her chin.

“ _Go_ ,” he stresses, getting a pout from his husband so he gives him a kiss too. “I’ll be fine. She’s not the difficult one,” he adds on when Jiseok starts stomping near the front door because someone is taking too long.

“Okay, I’ll text when I'm on the way home,” Kyungsoo sighs out, giving him another kiss before going towards the door where Jiseok is now standing with his arms crossed and pouting.

“Bye papa,” Jiwoon calls out, grabbing Jiseok’s hand and helping him to the car.

Jongin goes and waves them off, shaking his head at Jiseok complaining very loudly that Santa is going to be upset because they’re late. He snorts before closing the door and locking it, going back to the living room and frowning when he hears Jiwon coughing.

“You okay?” he questions, helping her sit up and situating her in his lap.

“I wanna see Santa too,” Jiwon says sadly, making him frown and rub her back when she lets out a little cough.

Jongin sighs tiredly, “We can go see Santa when you feel better,” he tells her, getting a sad pout before she starts to sniffle and break his heart.

He forces himself to be strong, hating when any of the kids are sick. He grabs a tissue and wipes at her eyes, giving her a kiss on the forehead before trying to think of what will cheer her up. He already offered her ice cream earlier and she declined. She really isn’t feeling good if she doesn’t want ice cream.

“Do you want to watch my little pony? Papa can make you some warm tea,” he offers, getting a sad little nod so he moves to set her down and keeps her covered up before heading towards the kitchen.

He fills up their kettle and then turns it on before coming back to the living room and putting on a my little pony movie, the Christmas one since it’s already in the suggestions from Netflix. He goes back to the kitchen and grabs a tea bag, pouring the water into one of the smaller mugs they have and letting it seep. He finds the honey and adds a bit in there when its ready, stirring it before going back to the living room.

“Careful, it’s hot,” he tells her, blowing before holding it for her to sip. He moves to set it down on a coaster when she takes a tiny sip, knowing it still needs to cool down a bit more before she can drink it a bit more comfortably.

“I wanna see Santa,” she says again, pouting as she watches the movie. Jongin frowns a little bit, knowing she’s upset.

“You and papa can go next weekend okay? When you feel better. Santa can’t get sick right now when its so busy,” he adds on, wondering how long he’ll have to entertain the idea that there even is a Santa. He almost screwed up last year, having Kyungsoo save his ass before he could ruin their kid’s innocence, as he put it.

“You promise?” Jiwon pesters, giving him a petulant little frown that reminds him of Kyungsoo. He smiles and nods his head, giving her a kiss on the cheek and watching as she cheers up a little bit.

He really can’t stand my little pony, even though both Jiwon and Jiseok love the show. He gets a little bored and rests his eyes, feeling her squirm a bit before she gets comfortable. He peeks his eye open and sees her starts to look sleepy again, eventually falling asleep in his lap. Jongin goes ahead and turns the show off, lying them both down for a nap.

He wakes up a little while later because he feels sweaty, realizing Jiwon’s fever is back. He checks the time and winces when he sees its already three, immediately getting up to go grab the medicine. He measures it out and goes back to the couch, waking her up and getting a tiny whine, which makes him want to let her sleep some more.

“You need to take the medicine, so you’ll feel better,” he tells her when she starts making a face, knowing the medicine tastes horrible but she’s definitely not old enough to learn to swallow pills yet.

“Papa will buy you a pretty new dress if you take the medicine,” he adds on when she looks like she’s going to pull a Jiseok and be difficult. He’s not against bribing his kids when the time calls for it, knowing Kyungsoo would give him grief if he heard him since he’s usually the one scolding the omega for doing it.

“A purple one?” Jiwon questions tiredly, so he nods his head, wondering if she’ll forget by the time she feels better but he doubts it. She opens her mouth obediently and immediately makes a disgusted face when she takes the medicine. He grabs her tea which is now cold but hands it to her so she can get rid of the nasty grape flavor in her mouth at least.

She coughs a little before leaning against him, looking ready to fall back asleep so he lets her. He manages to watch a couple of episodes of his favorite shows when he hears the front door open. Jiwon is still knocked out and Jongin gives Jiwoon and Jiseok a warning look when they rush into the living room, both boys immediately being quiet.

“Papa, I bought Jiwonnie a present,” Jiseok whispers, or at lest tries to whisper. “Can I give it to her?”

Jongin shakes his head, hating how Jiseok deflates and looks ready to cry. “She’s not feeling good, baby. When she wakes up, okay?” he tries to soothe but Jiseok sniffles and nods his head sadly, looking at his sister and pouting.

“We can make her a card,” Jiwoon tells his baby brother, grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. “You can use the purple glitter.”

Jongin watches them go and looks over at Kyungsoo as he walks into the living room, setting way too many shopping bags down before walking over to them.

“Did her fever break?”

Jongin shakes his head no, watching as Kyungsoo frowns a little before reaching to feel her forehead. “She took her medicine a little late, she’s mostly been sleeping.”

“That’s good. I’ll go set her down on our bed,” Kyungsoo offers, moving to grab her but Jongin immediately shakes his head no and tightens his grip on her.

“I’ll hold her. Its okay,” he excuses, not wanting to disturb his little girls sleep. “She’s comfortable,” he adds on, getting a nod from Kyungsoo who smiles before saying he’s going to go hide the things he bought.

Jongin doesn’t even want to check their bill for this month, knowing he’s been pretty lenient on keeping Kyungsoo from splurging on Christmas presents now that all the kids are old enough to really get excited. Jongin is going to have to spend a little bit extra next weekend getting Jiwon the perfect purple dress she wants now, but he doesn’t mind. Anything for his little princess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a jiwon and jongin drabble even if its short >.<


	9. one more sleep til christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its christmas eve and of course at least one kid has to have a tired meltdown over something ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas!!!!!!!! :)

Jongin tiredly grabs himself a cup of coffee, glad that Kyungsoo’s grandparents made a pot because he’s _not_ going to last until midnight when they traditionally get to open one gift before bed. Jiseok was up all-night coughing and as a result he and Kyungsoo didn’t get much sleep. At least one of them has been sick with the same little cold for the past couple of weeks and it sucks that Jiseok is the last to get it, especially on Christmas of all holidays.

Luckily the four-year-old is asleep and cuddled up with Kyungsoo on the couch, but Jiwoon and Jiwon are hyped up along with Yesol, and while Haein’s little boy is barely a year old, he’s hyped up too.

Jongin clears his throat and hopes he isn’t getting sick too when it feels a little scratchy, taking a sip of his coffee before adding more sugar. Once it’s sweet enough to his liking he goes back to the living room, grabbing a cookie along the way. He goes back and sits next to Kyungsoo, the omega looking tired as he leans his cheek against the top of Jiseok’s head, the four-year-old awake now and looking a little better.

“Hey baby, you woke up?” he questions, getting a tiny nod before Jiseok holds his arms out for him.

“Alright, go with papa and I’ll go get your medicine,” Kyungsoo says quietly, grabbing his coffee for him and setting it down on the side table before Jiseok crawls into his lap and coughs a little.

“Don’t want medicine,” Jiseok argues tiredly, curling into him and Jongin just nods, patting his back and looking over to see Jiwoon attempting to help his little cousin stand up properly. “Can I have your cookie?”

Jongin laughs a little and hands it over, getting a tired smile from Jiseok who starts snacking. At least he’s feeling well enough to eat sweets, which is a good sign. He feels his forehead and is glad he’s not burning up, not wanting to add a fever onto anything. He winces when Jiseok sneezes though and a wad of snot comes to hang out of his nose.

“Here you go,” he hears Joohyun comment, handing him a tissue and he gives her a thankful smile.

“Blow,” he instructs, getting a tiny puff of air from Jiseok before he cleans his nose up and then awkwardly holds onto the used tissue.

“Alright, time for your medicine,” Kyungsoo comments as he comes back from the kitchen, making Jiseok whine and shake his head as he tries to hide. “Look, grandpa made you some warm tea with honey for after you take it.”

Jongin sighs as he pries Jiseok off of him so he’s facing Kyungsoo, the little omega whining and shaking his head and refusing to open his mouth.

“Jiseok,” he sighs out when he actually tries shoving the little measuring cup away. “You have to take the medicine.”

“No!” Jiseok argues, looking ready to cry and that’s the last thing Jongin wants. “It’s yucky!”

“Santa won’t come if you don’t take it,” Kyungsoo comments, giving Jiseok a stern little look and the four-year-old whines pathetically over it.

“Okay,” Jiseok mumbles before pouting and eyeing the medicine with a glare.

Kyungsoo moves it to his lips and Jiseok takes it, but not without a dramatic gag that has him slickly panicking that he’s actually going to puke on him, but he doesn’t. Kyungsoo quickly hands him the warm tea and Jongin helps him drink it before setting it down on the side table next to his coffee that is probably getting cold now.

“Papa! Look! I’m going to open this one,” Jiwoon informs him, showing him the present he picked out to open at midnight.

“That’s a good pick,” he replies, getting a beaming smile from the boy before he looks over at Jiseok.

“Do you want hyung to pick yours out?” Jiwoon questions Jiseok, getting a quick headshake in response.

“I wanna do it,” Jiseok huffs out stubbornly, climbing out of his lap and then holding Jiwoon’s hand.

“Pick one out for me,” he tells Jiwoon, too lazy to go find one with his name on it.

Jiwoon nods his head before leading Jiseok over towards the tree to pick out the gift he’ll open at midnight before they finally all go to bed, just to wake up bright and early tomorrow and open up the millions of gifts under their ridiculously big tree. Jongin doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how rich the family is.

“He’s feeling better?” Kyungsoo questions, coming back to sit next to him and immediately snuggling up to his side and yawning tiredly.

“He stole my cookie, so I would say yeah,” he replies with a small shrug, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head and adjusting his arm so the omega can snuggle with him properly.

He’s so ready to go to their guest room and pass out for the night and by the slight snore he starts hearing, Kyungsoo apparently couldn’t wait. He sighs a little before smiling as Jiwoon and Jiseok come rushing up to him with a present in each hand.

“I picked out daddy’s, why is he sleeping?” Jiseok questions with a whine, pouting as he holds onto the little bag.

“He’s tired baby,” he replies, letting Jiseok move to sit in his lap and taking the gift Jiwoon picked out for him.

“I wanna sit with you too,” Jiwoon mumbles, pouting as he looks at the very limited space on the couch with Kyungsoo practically half in his lap.

Jongin looks down at his husband and feels a little bad when he moves his arm a bit and Kyungsoo startles awake, blinking rapidly and looking around.

“Jiwoon wants to sit with us,” he explains before Jiwoon jumps on Kyungsoo who just barely has time to move his head before he gets hit.

“Ow,” Kyungsoo whines, getting a scared look from Jiwoon.

“Sorry daddy,” Jiwoon apologizes before hugging onto the elder and frowning, looking like he may cry and Jongin sighs a little.

“It’s okay, did you get me a present?” Kyungsoo reassures him and starts asking before anyone can spill tears.

“I did!!” Jiseok shouts, holding up the little bag. “See! It’s pretty,” he boasts before coughing a little so Kyungsoo grabs his mug.

“I picked out papa’s,” Jiwoon informs the omega, grabbing his gift from him before he can even protest over it. “See. It’s says _Jongin_ , that’s papa’s name.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Kyungsoo replies, patting Jiwoon on the head and then handing him back his present.

“Can I call you Jongin too?” Jiwoon questions, making Kyungsoo start snickering.

“You absolutely _cannot_ call me that,” he replies sternly, getting a little glare from Jiwoon who huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

“But its your name!”

“Jongin sounds pretty,” Jiseok chimes in, looking over at Jiwon who rushes up to them with a gift wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper that is most definitely from Joohyun.

“Who is Jongin?” Jiwon questions curiously, climbing onto the couch and situating herself in between him and Kyungsoo.

“Papa,” Jiwoon replies, getting a confused look from Jiwon who shakes her head.

“That’s not papa’s name,” Jiwon sneers at him, which only irritates Jiwoon instantly.

“Yes, it is!” Jiwoon argues, giving her a glare until Kyungsoo scolds him and he starts to whine. “But that is papa’s name! Tell her she’s wrong!”

“Jiwoon, it doesn’t matter,” he sighs out, getting another glare from the boy before he mopes and hugs onto Kyungsoo and sticks his tongue out at him because he really likes to test his limits.

“Don’t do that to your papa,” Kyungsoo scolds quietly, which only makes Jiwoon look like he might start crying, which means he is _definitely_ tired.

“She started it and you’re getting mad at me!” Jiwoon accuses, actually starting to cry before he chucks his present and starts sobbing.

Jongin sighs before setting Jiseok down next to his sister before getting up and grabbing Jiwoon from Kyungsoo. It wouldn’t be a holiday without one of them having a tired little fit over something really ridiculous. He takes him over to the kitchen and sits him on the counter, grabbing a tissue and wiping the snot from his nose as he starts to calm down.

“No one’s mad at you,” he explains tiredly, getting another little glare before Jiwoon huffs.

“But that’s your name and she said it wasn’t! She’s wrong!” Jiwoon continues to argue and Jongin honestly wants to laugh, but that will just hurt his little boy’s feelings at this rate, so he sighs.

“Jiwoon, are you tired?” he questions, watching as the little alpha starts to pout and shake his head.

“No!” he argues, shaking his head some more before his shoulders deflate and he stifles a yawn. “A little bit.”

“So how about we go back over there and wait to open your present, then you can go to bed, okay?” he questions, looking over at the clock on the stove and feeling relieved to see it’s a couple of minutes until midnight now.

“Okay, Jongin.”

“I said you _can’t_ call me that,” he states sternly, watching as Jiwoon giggles before holding his arms up. “Only grownups are allowed to call me that.”

“But I’m a big boy!” Jiwoon argues, starting look like he may throw another fit so Jongin mentally gives up and just picks him back up to take him to the living room.

“Santa won’t come if you don’t obey your papa,” he warns, getting a surprised look from Jiwoon.

“Sorry, papa,” he whispers, nodding his head and immediately acting like an angel again. “Can I call daddy Kyungsoo?” he questions, because of course he can’t just drop it.

Jongin tiredly sighs, wanting to just go to bed. “No,” he replies before dragging them both back to the living room.

“How come I can call Uncle Seungsoo by his real name, but not you?” Jiwoon questions, making him pause a little bit.

“Because he’s not a real adult,” he replies easily, shrugging as he takes him back to the living room.

“Can I just call him Seungsoo then?”

“Go for it,” he replies, setting him down and watching as he rushes over to his uncle while he goes and sits back down with the twins and Kyungsoo.

“Why is Seungsoo hyung’s face turning red?” Kyungsoo questions him, so he shrugs and smiles a bit as he gets Jiseok back in his lap. “ _Jongin_.”

“Jongin!” Jiseok giggles out, making his shoulders deflate as Jiwon starts giggling at him too.

“I give up,” he groans before tiredly closing his eyes and listening to the twins continue to laugh.  


	10. band-aids and lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoon gets his shots. jongin glares at the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed our baby bear jiwoon ;;

Jongin glares at nothing in particular, keeping his hold on Jiwoon tight as he sits on the sterilized office bed and lets the two-year-old play with his watch. If there’s anything he hates more than having to take Jiwoon to the doctor’s office, it’s having to take him to get his shots. Even if he knows its necessary, _still_. He hates them poking his baby and making him cry.

“C’mere, let daddy measure how tall you are,” Kyungsoo chirps out, stealing Jiwoon from his arms and making him even more grumpy.

He sighs as he stands up, watching as Kyungsoo sets Jiwoon down where they have a measurer close to the wall near the door. Jiwoon giggles happily as Kyungsoo moves him into place, telling him to stand still. Jongin smiles a little watching Jiwoon turn very serious, his eyes moving around as he waits for Kyungsoo to tell him he can move again.

“Wow, look at how tall you are!” Kyungsoo boasts, letting Jiwoon move away and showing him where to look.

Jiwoon giggles and then rushes back towards him, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the wall.

“Papa next,” Jiwoon states sternly, making him stand where he was just at and then waiting excitedly.

“Papa’s really tall,” Kyungsoo informs the two-year-old, standing on his tip toes to try and mark where the top of his head is presumably at. “See, look at how tall your papa is!”

Jongin moves away from the wall when Kyungsoo beckons him, turning around and not being that surprised. He’s been the same height since he hit his senior year in high school. He laughs a little at how in awe Jiwoon is, standing on his tip toes before jumping to try and reach his height.

“Daddy next!” Jiwoon chirps, making Kyungsoo’s smile falter a little.

“Good idea,” he boasts, grabbing his husband and watching as he starts to pout a little as he guides him towards the measurer. “Let’s see how tall daddy is,” he comments, watching as Kyungsoo stands up as straight as possible and trying not to laugh at how nervous he looks.

“Daddy tall?” Jiwoon questions, looking up at him curiously and Jongin doesn’t have the heart to embarrass Kyungsoo out loud so he shakes his head no.

“Daddy’s not tall,” he says sadly, pouting down at Jiwoon who pouts in return, tilting his head curiously.

Kyungsoo immediately turns around and makes a distressed noise, whining a little as he looks at the numbers next to the marker. He stomps his foot once before turning around and clearing his throat, looking a little red in the ears as he moves to sit on the bed.

“Don’t be like that,” he laughs out, moving to sit on the bed next to his husband and pulling him into a hug. “Nothing wrong with being short. Although, pretty sure you told me you were taller than _that_ ,” he comments, getting pinched on the side by Kyungsoo who is now sulking.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo says quietly, watching as Jiwoon continues to look around the office as they wait. “Stupid alpha,” he adds on before hugging onto him.

Jongin rolls his eyes, kissing the top of the omegas head and watching as Jiwoon starts exploring before there’s a knock on the door and the two year old immediately goes bug eyed and darts over towards them with a tiny whine, making him let go of Kyungsoo in opt to pick the boy up where he hides under his chin.

“Good morning,” the doctor greets them, Kyungsoo immediately getting up to shake his hand while he stays seated with the terrified two-year-old in his lap. Jiwoon is a little too much like him, completely hating going to the doctors for his check up’s, even when he’s not getting shots.

Jongin rubs the two-year old’s back when he actually whimpers a little, tightening his hold on him and feeling bad while Kyungsoo talks to the doctor. He sighs as he has to get Jiwoon to turn around, being met with a protesting whine and almost feeling bad when the two-year-old actually growls at the doctor before glaring at him. He almost laughs though, watching as an adult probably older than him looks intimidated.

“Jiwoon, don’t be like that,” Kyungsoo scolds quietly, looking a little embarrassed when Jiwoon sticks his tongue out at the doctor and starts blowing raspberries.

Jongin really has to fight down a laugh, settling for a snort and getting a tiny glare aimed his way by Kyungsoo.

“Don’t encourage him,” Kyungsoo scolds him, starting to look flushed the more difficult Jiwoon starts to act when the doctor tries prompting him.

It takes way too long just to check his ears, nose, and throat before taking his temperature, but that’s just how his little boy is. Difficult and stubborn. He probably inherited some of his worse personality traits, especially when he smacks the doctor’s hand away when he tries offering him a sticker.

“Well, there’s only one thing left for the visit,” the doctor informs them, making Jongin want to glare at him too but instead focusing on Kyungsoo who nods his head and starts attempting to distract Jiwoon with his wedding ring.

It works of course, because Jiwoon is _two_ and is easily distracted by anything Kyungsoo does and especially shiny things. It’s short lived though because as soon as the doctor moves towards him he starts to panic and Jongin has to be the bad guy and hold him down as he gets three shots in his arm and immediately starts to bawl his poor little heart out.

As soon as he has the band aids on his arms Jongin stands up with him, hugging onto the two-year-old who continues to cry as he clings onto him. Jongin does his very best not to glare at the doctor but can’t help it, knowing he’s being completely irrational, but the bastard made his baby _cry_.

“Look, you get a lollipop for being such a good boy,” Kyungsoo coos at Jiwoon, the little boy sniffling as he comes out from underneath his chin and looks over at his daddy who he ends up reaching for.

Jongin lets him go and sighs tiredly, awkwardly bowing to the doctor before leading his boys out of the room. Jiwoon sniffles sadly and tells Kyungsoo about his _owie’s_ and gets tons of kisses from the omega as he walks them to the car. Jiwoon is still sniffling as he buckles him into the car seat, eyes watery and Jongin still feels _horrible_.

“Papa _hurts_ ,” Jiwoon pouts out, looking like he may cry again and Jongin feels even worse, leaning down and giving his poor baby a kiss on the cheek.

“Papa is going to buy you lots of ice cream, okay? Do you want chocolate ice cream?” he questions, getting a tiny nod from Jiwoon who seems to perk up. “Do you want daddy to sit with you?” he questions further, getting another quick nod from Jiwoon so he turns and gives Kyungsoo a look.

“Okay, daddy will sit with you,” Kyungsoo smiles out, moving to get in the backseat with Jiwoon who smiles and starts wiggling his legs happily. “Papa is going to buy us cake too, right papa?” Kyungsoo questions, making him suppress a sigh as he nods his head, knowing he’s about to get roped into buying them both all sorts of stuff now.

“Cookies,” Jiwoon tells him, looking completely fine as he starts eating his lollipop and swinging his legs back and forth, completely unbothered now that he’s been promised dessert.

“ _Spoiled_ ,” Jongin mutters under his breath, shaking his head as he closes the door and goes towards the driver’s side.

 


	11. oreos & soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoon goes grocery shopping with his papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy quarantining

Jongin checks his list, reading through everything and then looking down at Jiwoon who is standing up, holding onto the kitchen table’s leg to keep balance. Kyungsoo is still asleep, down with a really bad cold so it's just been them two awake majority of the morning. They need groceries though and Jongin needs to stock up on some more tissue and cold medicine for his husband, so that’s where the list comes in.

He’s been to the store on his own, but never with Jiwoon who usually stays behind because the few times he does go by himself, its because Jiwoon is sick. He sighs tiredly, knowing he should leave soon before it gets any later. The earlier he goes the less people and traffic inside the aisles.

“Okay, are you ready?” he questions Jiwoon, getting a blank look from the one year old.

Jongin already dressed him up in a sweater and coat, even making sure to put a beanie and mittens on so he doesn’t end up with a cold. Jongin is determined to get them both home in less than an hour so he moves to pick Jiwoon up, getting a little annoyed whine from the boy. He goes and grabs the reusable bags, then his keys, slipping on his shoes and as quietly as possible leaving the house.

He uses the automatic start button to hopefully get the car warmed up before he goes and buckles Jiwoon up in his car seat, despite the boy fussing over being strapped in. He messes with the radio station and then looks in the rearview mirror, spotting Jiwoon still pouting in the mirror they have set up.

He makes his way towards the grocery store, glad that there’s a close enough parking spot so he doesn’t have to walk too long of a distance. He parks and then goes to get Jiwoon out, the boy perking up and wiggling as he takes him out of the car. Since its still cold out he rushes to grab a cart near the entrance, wiping it down before sitting Jiwoon down and strapping him in.

“Okay, first we need to get daddy his medicine,” he tells the boy, getting a curious look.

“Daddy?” Jiwoon questions, going wide eyed as he looks around.

“Yeah, medicine for daddy. He’s sick, remember?” he questions, going towards the pharmacy area to grab the medicine Kyungsoo has been taking for his cold, making sure to grab a nighttime one to help him sleep.

He sighs when Jiwoon pries off his beanie, looking disgruntled as he does so. He takes it away from him before he can throw it on the floor. He pockets it along with his mittens, continuing with his grocery shopping. Jiwoon seems to liven up a bit and starts talking incoherently as they move along.

“Should we get chocolate milk or regular?” he questions Jiwoon, getting a wide-eyed look before the one year old just blows raspberries at him. “That’s not polite,” he scolds, grabbing a smaller carton of chocolate milk and then a bigger one of the regular.

He moves along and makes a mental note as he goes through the list, grabbing extra things he knows they’ll need or things he just forgot to put down on the list. Jiwoon holds onto the paper for him before he tries to eat it, so he pries it away despite the little alpha glaring at him for it.

“You aren’t allowed to glare at me,” he scolds, feeling awkward when a couple passes by them. He clears his throat a little, poking Jiwoon on the side and watching him squirm a little before giggling. “We’re almost done, then we can get lunch. Maybe soup,” he thinks out loud, knowing Kyungsoo would like that. His love for soup hasn't really left even though he's not longer pregnant. 

“Cookie,” Jiwoon speaks up, pointing across the aisle and Jongin frowns, turning around and sure enough, spotting several brands of cookies.

“We don’t need cookies,” he reasons, faltering a bit when Jiwoon reaches his arms out and starts to whine.

Jongin turns and realizes that of course they’re closest to the Oreos, Jiwoon’s _favorite_. The boy automatically recognizes the packaging. He sighs, looking down at the boy attempting to get out of the cart and tiredly turning around and grabbing a package. Jiwoon squeals as he reaches out for them, hugging onto it as soon as he hands it over.

Jongin feels ridiculous as they go towards the checkout aisles, Jiwoon loudly singing nonsense while holding onto his Oreos. When it comes time to pay for them though, it becomes a real issue. He tries to take them from him but Jiwoon growls at him, which is just embarrassing.

“Jiwoon, we have to pay for them,” he says sternly, attempting again but this time Jiwoon yells.

“NO!”

Jongin deflates, looking at the cashier who looks like they’re trying not to laugh at him. He blinks stupidly when she hands him the actual scanner and points to the cookies Jiwoon will not let go of. Jongin grabs it and maneuvers the cookies despite Jiwoon yelling at him to _stop_ and scans the barcode.

He refuses to let them go when they get in the car too and Jongin prays he doesn’t manage to open them up on the way home. Luckily for them Kyungsoo’s favorite soup place installed a drive through so he doesn’t have to get out of the car, knowing Jiwoon wouldn’t appreciate it.

By the time they get home Jiwoon is hungry, so he sets him down in his highchair, giving him some crackers to munch on while he puts everything away in its proper spot. The last thing he wants is for Kyungsoo to nag at him once he feels better. When he’s done with that he goes and pours Jiwoon some of the tomato soup, sitting down and feeding him.

The one-year old wiggles around excitedly, attempting to grab the spoon himself a couple of times but Jongin doesn’t want him getting his clothes dirty. When he hears someone sneeze, he turns around, spotting Kyungsoo dragging himself into the kitchen, still wrapped up in a blanket.

“Daddy!” Jiwoon shouts, clapping his hands as the omega walks over towards them and pulls up a chair. Kyungsoo tiredly ends up leaning on him, holding onto his arm before waving at Jiwoon. “Cookies,” Jiwoon informs Kyungsoo seriously, making him sigh as he reaches for the package.

“Papa bought you cookies?” Kyungsoo squeaks out, voice still sounding scratchy making him frown.

Jiwoon eagerly nods his head, reaching out for Kyungsoo and whining when he doesn’t get his way.

“Daddy is sick,” he explains, picking Jiwoon up and sighing at him automatically trying to get out of his lap and over to Kyungsoo.

He reaches for the Oreos and hands them over to Jiwoon when he fusses, the tiny alpha getting easily distracted as he hugs onto the package again. Jongin doesn’t even have to open them, which works for him, not wanting the boy to get hyped up on sugar. Kyungsoo leans down and gives the top of Jiwoon's head a quick little nuzzle before he goes over towards the counter for his fod.

Jongin opens the packaged of oreo's and hands one to Jiwoon, watching as he starts gnawing on it happily. He looks over at the clock and realizes he did end up managing to get home within the time frame he set for himself. He would call his grocery shopping a success he thinks.

“Why didn’t you get garlic bread?” Kyungsoo questions, making him sigh. Or not.

 

 


End file.
